


Атсуму (侑) — Желание поесть

by S_K_O_B_A



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cannibalism, Gen, I wrote this instead of work, Meaning of the Name, Nightmares, Sleep Paralysis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_K_O_B_A/pseuds/S_K_O_B_A
Summary: Почему тем монстром, который приходил на этой грани между явью и сном, был именно Тсуму, Осаму не знал.— Привет, — усмехнулся этот Тсуму своим широким болтливым ртом. — Давно не виделись.Ложь, он приходил к Осаму буквально неделю назад.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Атсуму (侑) — Желание поесть

Тсуму казался таким реальным.

Из приоткрытого окна веяло холодом; Осаму хотел сказать брату, чтоб тот перестал придуриваться и морозить их комнату, но челюсть не двигалась. Тсуму реальным только казался: настоящему Тсуму не пришло бы в голову стаскивать со спящего Осаму тёплое одеяло, подставлять под ночной ветер его голый под сбившейся футболкой живот, гладить своими горячими ладонями с сухими пальцами вверх и вниз по нему.

От пупка — до груди. Обратно, царапая коротко стриженными ногтями. Снова вверх, рёбра пересчитать.

Осаму не мог сдвинуться с места. Темнота вокруг, подсвеченная детским ночником-звёздочкой, держала его за ноги крепко. Тсуму, как порождение ночных кошмаров, как демон сонного паралича, сидел прямо на них и комкал между колен толстые одеяльные складки.

Почему тем монстром, который приходил на этой грани между явью и сном, был именно Тсуму, Осаму не знал.

— Привет, — усмехнулся этот Тсуму своим широким болтливым ртом. — Давно не виделись.

Ложь, он приходил к Осаму буквально неделю назад. Настоящий Тсуму и вовсе спал у противоположной стены их комнаты, только Осаму не мог повернуться и глянуть в его сторону, проверить, что он всё ещё там.

— Ты не рассказываешь мне о том, что ты не любишь, когда я прихожу к тебе по ночам.

Правда, Осаму не видел смысла. Зачем высказывать то, что хочется выплюнуть в лицо ночному кошмару, тому, чьё лицо он только нацепляет на свою злую морду — Тсуму не виноват, что из всех монстров и людей подсознание Саму выбрало его близнеца.

— Или тебе нравится? — насмешливо изогнул брови Тсуму и постучал пальцами по животу. "Нет", "Иди к чёрту", "Не прикасайся" — а Тсуму, точно зная все его мысли, но притворяясь невинным, поскрёб ногтями повыше пупка.

Стало щекотно, но Осаму не мог дёрнуться и сбросить Тсуму с себя. Потом стало больнее: он царапал уже натёртую, наверняка покрасневшую кожу.

— Ну давай же! — весело фыркнул Тсуму, надавил сильнее, и Осаму захотел закричать во весь голос.

С пальцев Тсуму закапала кровь. Он облизнулся.

— Та-дам, — пропел он и на этот раз прошёлся по пальцам языком.

Тсуму громко чавкал. И громко шептал, в перерывах, пока отделял своими тупыми ногтями кусочки кишечника.

— Знаешь, — начал он в очередной раз, вытащив моток и подёргав его в разные стороны. Осаму чувствовал, что плачет от боли, но он не мог ни завыть, ни спихнуть Тсуму на пол. — Думаю, я зря не использую твои кости. Надо ведь учиться на своих ошибках, верно?

Он глянул Осаму в глаза, словно ждал ответа. Осаму боялся дышать — может быть, он этого и не делал. Страх сковывал его тело покрепче сонного паралича.

— Верно, — снова растянул рот в широкой улыбке Тсуму и схватился за нижнее ребро.

Оно хрустнуло, как сахарная корочка.

Нервы лопнули. Тсуму облизал кончик ребра, прищурился и распорол что-то у Осаму внутри. Кровь потекла ещё больше: горячая, густая, терпкая на запах. Тсуму помял в руках отчленённое, сунул в свой большой рот и прожевал.

— Слушай, это как трофейный клык зверя, — задумчиво проговорил он, примериваясь облизанным обломком ребра к своей груди. На тёмной пижамной футболке его было отлично видно, но Осаму предпочёл бы, чтоб мир наконец-то блаженно дрогнул в пелене сна, зрение затуманилось, и он наконец-то очнулся от этого кошмара.

— Хочу повесить его вот сюда. Вот здесь, — Тсуму начисто вылизал пальцы и поднял футболку, показывая место над грудью. — Прикинь, на удачу. Трогал бы его, когда подавал.

Тсуму мечтательно промычал и снова склонился над раскрытым животом. Осаму лежал и думал: "Я должен проснуться", но не мог разрушить дурное видение. У Тсуму был слишком пронзительный тяжёлый взгляд, выискивающий деликатесы сырого мяса, слишком восторженная улыбка.

— Мда-а, Саму, выглядишь ты аппетитно, — протянул он, подцепляя органы клыком ребра. — Но я всё пробовал. Кроме сердца, конечно, но ты умрёшь окончательно, так что это не круто.

Как будто он мог умереть. Как будто он не мечтал в такие моменты о том, чтобы быть благодарным сну о блаженной смерти.

Он когда-то читал, что человеку не может присниться смерть, раз он не знает о том, что бывает после неё; Осаму хотел бы сказать написавшему эту чушь человеку, что такой яростной боли, как здесь и сейчас, он в реальности тоже не чувствовал.

— Даже не знаю, какое у меня настроение, — пожал Тсуму плечами и наклонился ниже. Нос почти ткнулся в разверзшееся пониже футболки месиво. Осаму жалел, что может всё это видеть.

— В общем, ладно. Мышцы пойдут. Не волнуйся, я ужинал перед сном, так что немного подъем. Надо ведь и тебе тоже оставить что-то. — Голос скрылся в брюшной полости, и Осаму почувствовал, как жадные челюсти Тсуму сомкнулись внутри его тела.

Зрение поплыло. Наконец-то он просыпался.

— Ах, точно. Оставить! — опомнился Тсуму, поднимаясь обратно над ним. У него с подбородка капало вниз на кожу, а разводы чертили полосы крови по самые скулы. Руки были чистыми: он зашарил ими по карманам пижамы, как-то излишне быстро, Осаму не улавливал половину движений.

Пальцы ткнулись ему в ладонь. Левую. Горячие. Огладили кости запястья, обняли кольцом предплечье; Тсуму вжался лицом за ними и лизнул кожу в мурашках.

— Вкусный. Ты такой вкусный, Саму, вкуснее меня, — почти проурчал он ещё раз и близко склонился к Осаму. Лбом ко лбу.

Дыхание Тсуму было горячим и пахло как размороженный холодильник, как стухшее мясо, как шкварчащая на сковороде свиная кровь. Осаму не видел его лица и сытого взгляда. К счастью. Только чувствовал, как притупляется жгучая боль.

Ладони ещё раз огладили его по рукам, и одна легла ему на лицо и закрыла глаза.

Он открыл их.

Было очень светло, и часы на стене переваливали за двенадцать часов выходного утра.

Осаму мутило. После этих кошмаров смотреть на Атсуму было — как пытка фотками сбитых кошек. Но он сел, поднял взгляд: Тсуму дрых, скинув ногу с кровати, запинав одеяло в изножье, улыбаясь чему-то во сне своим широким болтливым ртом.

Левое запястье зудело. Осаму зевнул, почесался и выронил что-то на пол ослабевшей рукой; под кровать закатился кусочек какой-то бумажки.

Когда Саму её достал, сел прямее и развернул, тухлой тяжестью заболели затылок и шея. И глаза. Как будто он ночью плакал.

На записке корявым знакомым почерком было написано: "Тогда продолжай молчать".

Тсуму поскрёб оголившуюся под сбитой футболкой грудь и потёрся щекой о подушку:

он улыбался сыто.

**Author's Note:**

> опубликованно в "мультифандомной писательской армии": https://vk.com/multifandom_writers_army  
> заходите к нам читать и писать штуки, мы классные.


End file.
